What makes us grow
by Leilapanda
Summary: Summary: What s wrong with Beak Ha Ni? Is she sick? Or is it 'something' else?- - -PLEASE READ COMMENT AT THE END OF THE STORY! - - -*thank you x *


Summary: What`s wrong with Beak Ha Ni? Is she sick? Or is it 'something' else?- - -PLEASE READ COMMENT AT THE END OF THE STORY! - - -*thank you x)* DISCLAIMER;; I do not own Playful Kiss Korean Drama.

What makes us grow . . .

The sun was shining through the window of their bedroom, the leaves of the tree were rustling in the wind, and the soft ticks of the clock made the time change to 8:45 am. "Yah. Ha Ni, time to wake up." Beak Seung Jo shook his wife lightly. "Nggggg" was what he got in response.

"Beak Ha Ni. Wake up now, or I will leave you."

"Nggggg!" Ha Ni mumbles as she pushes his hands away.

Seung Jo sighs. Trying once again, he wraps both arms around her waist, making her face him. Then he kisses her full on the lips. To this, Ha Ni opens her eyes slowly. Seung Jo chuckled

"I think this the easiest way to wake you up."

Ha Ni smiled, running her hands in his hair "good morning."

"To you as well." He replied before kissing her again.

Pulling away abruptly, Ha Ni looked at him with shocked eyes. She sat up and covered her mouth.

Seung Jo looked at her as he too sat up "are you alright?"

She shook her head 'no' and ran to the bathroom, leaving the door wide open so the beautiful sound of her throwing up could circulate around the master bedroom.

As she bent over the toilet gagging, Seung Jo came up behind her to hold the hair out of her face. After a few more minutes, she was ordered by her husband to wash up.

"I think you should stay home today. I can arrange for you to get a day off." Seung Jo told her as they made their way back to the bedroom.

"No, I want to go to work. I`m feeling a lot better now." Ha Ni pulled her shirt off as she changed into her nurse uniform.

Seung Jo blushed slightly, looking away and turned to get changed as well, "Ok... if you insist."

At that very moment, Mrs. Beak decided to walk in… and gasped as she saw her son and daughter-in-law half naked.

"Mother!" Seung Jo and Ha Ni said in syncopation trying to hide from the intruder.

Geum Hee(Seung Jo`s mother) chuckled, but used her hand to cover up her eyes as she talked. "I'm sorry, but I just wanted to tell you that I packed both your lunches. It's on the table, I'll be on my way to bring Eun Jo to school now, so Bye! Love you…he-he"

Seung Jo sighed for the second time this morning. Ha Ni giggled as she came out from behind the closet door when she heard mother shut the room door.

"what`s so funny?" Seung Jo asked, getting closer to Ha Ni

She looked at him, blushing as she stared at his abs. "nothing…" she answered, looking down.

Seung Jo caught her staring at his body and smirked. Pushing her against the wall, he put both hands on either side of her head and kissed her.

Ha Ni smiled into the kiss as she tied her hands around his neck to deepen the kiss even more. They broke apart for a moment to get some air.

"You keep this up and I'll get both of us the day off." Seung Jo said, connecting their lips again.

Seung Jo`s hands slid their way down her neck, lingered on her chest (her bra was on, don't worry! x) and wrapped themselves around her waist. Ha Ni giggled but moved her hands to rest on his hard chest.

Ha Ni started bellowing in laughter as Seung Jo tickling her bare stomach.

"Se-Se-Se-Seung JO! STOP! Please! HAAHHAAHAHA~~"

Seung Jo laughed with her. He loved it when she laughed. Ha Ni tried pulling away, but ended up tripping over the carpet and falling to the floor.

"Yah! That hurt!" Ha Ni said glaring at her husband.

Seung Jo smiled and helped her up, "sorry. I just wanted to hear your laughter."

Ha Ni looked at the clock "ITS 9:00! WERE GOANNA BE LATE!"

Seung Jo laughed at her reaction, but got dressed quickly with his wife, got the lunch mother had packed them and headed to the hospital in their car.

*At the Hospital*

As Seung Jo and Ha Ni made their way to their departments, they briefly kissed.

"See you in a bit" Seung Jo said

"mmhmm!" Ha Ni responded, walking away.

"Yah, Ha Ni."

She stopped and turned to face Seung Jo "neh?"

Seung Jo grinned "Don't mess up"

Ha Ni glared at him "Yah! I'm not stupid!"

With that, she turned around and stomped away, leaving her husband to laugh behind her.

'Stupid Seung Jo! Always teasing me!' She though as she made her way to her desk.

The nurse who was watching the whole thing laughed. Ha Ni turned towards her and smiled politely. "You two are so adorable!" She gushed

Ha Ni blushed "he he thank you." She then turned to file papers.

An hour and a half had passed and Ha Ni paused for a while, looking up at the ceiling because she was getting nauseous again like this morning. When she was about to get back to work, the intercom came on, "Nurse Beak, please report to room 1508. Thank you."

Ha Ni sighed before heading to the pharmacy area to get the patients meds. Making her way to the room, her head began to swim, causing her to lean against the wall.

Doctor Takashi passed Ha Ni with a concerned look

"nurse Beak, are you alright? Do you want me to get your husband?"

Immediately Ha Ni forced a smile on her face, "oh! No, there`s no need to do that. I just feel a little dizzy, that's all. Thank you!"

"aah, alright! See you around" The doctor waved at Ha Ni, before walking away.

"See you!" Ha Ni said waving back. She then made her way to the room she was asked to go to. As she finished up treating the patient, a wave of dizziness and nausea overcame her. She grabbed a table close to her and placed a hand on her head, closing her eyes. She heard footsteps in the hallway but ignored them, keeping her eyes tightly shut. What she didn't know is that it was Seung Jo that was walking.

*WITH *Seung Jo

As Seung Jo walked down the hall, the numbers read; 1500, 1501, 1502, 1503, 1504, 1505, 1506, 1507. That meant Ha Ni was in the next room. But as he took a step forward, Ha Ni came flying out of the room with a hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

"What the heck? I knew she wasn't OK…" He said to himself.

Seung Jo followed the path his wife took and put his ear to the door. To his concern, he heard her gagging, coughing and throwing up. Again. Seung Jo twisted the door handle and rolled his eyes when the door opened.

'Ha Ni… you better not leave it unlocked like this when you're doing something else…' He scolded her mentally, stepping into the bathroom and locking it behind him.

He made his way to where Ha Ni was and patted her back. After the second time throwing up today, she rinsed her mouth out and turned to Seung Jo who just stared at her.

"What." She said

"I told you that you should stay home today"

Ha Ni rolled her eyes "I`m fine"

Seung Jo clicked his tongue "you call throwing up twice in less than 3 hours is 'fine'?"

Ha Ni sighed and looked down, staying silent. Seung Jo understood what she meant by this-"Ok, you're right. I'm wrong. I'm sorry,"- she always did this when they got into arguments. Seung Jo sighed, remembering they were still in the bathroom. All of a sudden he heard a sniffle. He looked down and found Ha Ni crying, shock and panic immediately fell into his heart.

"yah… what`s wrong? Ok, I`m sorry." he said, trying to comfort her

Ha Ni shook her head, more tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Don't be sorry… it's not your fault…I should have listened. Now I feel like crap."

"Come here" Seung Jo opened his arms.

Ha Ni smiled teary-eyed and went to him.

"Why don't we go get you a check up? We are at a hospital…" Seung Jo said, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

Ha Ni chuckled. "Alright."

The couple made their way to the main office and asked to see one of the main doctors- Dr. Takashi.

The administrator smiled at Ha Ni, "Are you not feeling well nurse Beak?"

Ha Ni shook her head "Since this morning…"

"I see. Alright, follow me please." The admin led them to a spare room, saying the doctor will be in shortly.

Ha Ni took a seat on the bed and Seung Jo stood next to her, holding her hand. Before either of them could start a conversation, Dr. Takashi came in ginning.

"Hello nurse Beak! And Dr. Beak" The old doctor greeted.

"Hello" they both replied

Dr. Takashi took a seat on the stool, in front of them. "So Ha Ni, tell me what you feel?"

"I feel nauseous and my head is spinning." She reported

"Hmm... did you eat anything that made you feel this way? Dinner? Breakfast?"

Ha Ni thought long and hard "no, I didn't eat breakfast today and dinner didn't bother me I think."

The doctor took some notes on his clipboard. Getting curious, Seung Jo asked,

"do you know what it might be?"

Dr. Takashi looked up at him. "I may, but I want to be sure."

Reaching into the cabinet above his head, he took a small cup and handed it to Ha Ni.

"Since you're a nurse, I'm guessing you know what to do with this?"

Ha Ni blushed "yes"

Seung Jo chuckled and got a glare from his wife in return.

Dr. Takashi smiled at them, it reminded him of himself and his wife when they were younger.

"Alright, when you're done, please give it to nurse Dong and tell her to run the tests."

Ha Ni nodded, letting go of Seung Jo`s hand and made her way to the bathroom.

'I hate urinating in this…" she thought.

After she was done, she spotted nurse Dong in the office.

"Oh, nurse Dong, Dr. Takashi told me to give this to you to run the tests?"

The doctor smiled and took the cup from her. "Will do, you can head back to the room, I`ll bring you the results."

Ha Ni bowed slightly "Thank you."

A few minutes after Ha Ni returned to the room, nurse Dong came in and handed Dr. Takashi the papers.

Ha Ni reached to her right and grasped Seung Jo `s hand.

Dr. Takashi broke into a smile and looked at the pair with warm, happy eyes.

"Congratulations you two, Mrs. Beak, you are one and a half months pregnant."

Ha Ni`s eyes widened as Seung Jo just smiled widely, keeping his calm.

"Thank you Dr."

Dr. Takashi laughed,

"You're welcome! If you don't mind, I need to get back to work. I have a surgery in a bit."

The doctor got up and left the room, closing the door behind him. Seung Jo looked down at his wife, who was still shocked.

"Yah, Ha Ni."

"Huh?" was her response, still not blinking

He chuckled and bent down, kissing her cheek.

"Were gonna have a baby."

Finally regaining herself, Ha Ni screeched "I`M PREGNANT!"

She got up and hugged her husband, then pulled away slightly to kiss him on the lips.

"I can't wait to tell everyone! And mom! And dad! And Min Ah and Joo Ri YEEEEPP!"

Seung Jo rolled his eyes but smiled as he pulled his wife out the door as she blabbered on about who she was going to tell.

-END … for NOW.

Review please! X) I WILL be continuing on of her months of pregnancy until she gives birth and POSSIBLY till the baby grows up ;) but I need to brainstorm. THANKS FOR READING 3

*will update soooon*


End file.
